Transcripts/The Giant Starfish
:Bia: eerily Ester. Ester! :Ester: up Huh? :Bia: Ester! :Ester: Who’s there? to window :Bia: up behind Ester Hi! :Ester: Whoa! Oh, Bia, that was you? But… what are you doing here so late? :Bia: I need your help, Ester, and Polvina and Tubarina’s help too. :Ester: You know you’ve always got our help. :Bia: Great, come tomorrow to the Abysmal Kingdom. :Ester: Sure. :Bia: See you then! :Ester: But Bia, why do you need our help? Bia? Bia? :Tubarina: Do we have to go to the Abysmal Kingdom? :Polvina: If Bia needs our help then of course we do. :Ester: So let’s go! :Ester: Last and only stop. :Polvina: The Abysmal Kingdom. :Bia: Hi! :Girls: Whoa! :Tubarina: Bia! You shouldn’t scare us like that. :Bia: Oh, sorry. It’s great you’ve come to help. :Polvina: What’s the problem? :Bia: I’ll show you. Slipper! :Slipper: gurgling :Bia: Will you take us to the Abysmal Palace? :Slipper: gurgling :Bia: Oh, you see? Even Slipper’s afraid now. :Tubarina: Afraid of what? :Bia: Swim with me to the palace and you’ll see for yourselves! :Ester: Come on, we can’t back out now. :Bia: There! :gasp as she shows them to giant starfish surrounding the Abysmal Palace :Polvina: Starfish! :Ester: I’ve never seen starfish that big. I’ve heard stories about giant starfish from the Ice Oceans, but I thought they were just stories. :Polvina: Why would they choose to settle all over your palace? :Bia: I don’t know. :Ester: What you need is someone who can talk to starfish. Oh, hey. I’m someone who can talk to starfish. :Tubarina: So go talk to them. :Ester: I will. :Tubarina: Are you going or not? :Ester: I-I-I am. I’ve just never seen starfish that big. :Ester: Ahem. Ahem. I said, ahem! :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: Hello, I’m Ester, the Starfish Princess. And you are? :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: Oh, angry? :Giant Starfish: in laughter :Ester: Oh, you’re happy. :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: You were hoping I would come? :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: But why do you want to see me? :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: You want a queen? Me? gasp Uh, you really don’t have to keep bowing. :Tubarina: What is Ester doing? :Bia: I don’t know. :of the starfish bring her a shell throne :Ester: gasp For me? :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: Oh, it’s very comfortable. Thank you. :Polvina: The starfish are taking her inside the palace. :Bia: They can’t just take it over! :Ester: You really don’t have to keep bowing, unless you really want to. :other girls approach the throne room :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Polvina: Ester! :Tubarina: They won’t let us in! :Ester: Oh, it’s alright, they’re my friends. :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: Well, of course they can never be as good as starfish friends. :Giant Starfish: gurgling :other girls are allowed in :Tubarina: What’s going on, Ester? :Ester: They’ve been waiting for their queen to come, and they think I’m her. :Polvina: But you’ve told them you’re only a princess, right? :Ester: Well… :Bia: And that this is my home? :Ester: Kind of, but they’ve been wanting a queen for so long. :Tubarina: You can’t be their queen. You can’t live down here… :Polvina: Tubarina’s right. :Ester: I know, but I just don’t wanna disappoint them. I have to let them down gently. :crashing :Bia: What are they doing now? :Ester: What’s that noise? :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: You’ve done that for me? :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: Wow! Take me to it, I have to see it. :Bia: Er, I don’t understand. What’s happening here? :Polvina: Ester is liking being a queen. :Tubarina: She’s not liking it, she’s loving it. :Tubarina: I don’t believe it! :Polvina: It can’t be! :Ester: Thank you, it’s wonderful. I don’t know what else to say. :Polvina: You can tell them that you can’t be their queen. :Tubarina: And you have to go. :Bia: And that they should leave my home? :Ester: Sure, but I don’t have to do it right now. They’ll be so disappointed. :Polvina: The longer you leave it, the harder it will be. What’s important is to tell them that you are not their queen. You know that, Ester. :Ester: I know. I’ll tell them, I’ll tell them now. starfish Your queen has an announcement. :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: My friends, I cannot stay and be your queen here. I must return to Salacia. :Giant Starfish: in celebration :Polvina: They’re happy. :Bia: Uh, why would they be happy? :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: They were hoping I would return home. :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: They want to go with me. :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: So I can lead them to take over Salacia and rule it as the Starfish Empire! :Tubarina: He said what? :Ester: Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t quite get all that. :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: That’s what he said. Starfish Empire. realises Starfish Empire? You can’t do that! I won’t help you do that! :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh, they’re not happy anymore. :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Polvina: They’re very unhappy! :Ester: What do we do? :Bia: Inside the palace, quickly! :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Bia: as she closes and locks the throne room door They won’t be able to break through this door. :Ester: But we’re trapped! :Tubarina: It’s okay, we have a plan. :Ester: What plan? :Tubarina: Tell us, Polvina. :Polvina: Okay. Um, well we have to get past the starfish and get home, then Ester won’t be their queen anymore, so then they won’t take over Salacia. :Bia: Right! :Tubarina: Great idea! :on door :Ester: They’re trying to break the door down. :Tubarina: Bia said they can’t. :Bia: Uh, this door they can’t break. That one, they can. :Slipper: door, scared gurgling :Polvina: Oh, it’s just Slipper. :Slipper: gurgling :Bia: Oh, bub-bub. :Slipper: gurgling :Bia: Oops, wrong end. :Ester: So how do we get past the starfish? :Tubarina: We’re still waiting for Polvina’s plan. :Polvina: gasp I might have one. :Slipper: gurgling :Bia: Keep going, Slipper! :Ester: Not too fast. :Polvina: But not too slow either. :Tubarina: And don’t look at them. :Polvina: In a few minutes, we’ll be safe. :Slipper: gurgling :Giant Starfish: pulls the rug off :Tubarina: We’re going to make it. :Polvina: I knew it would work! :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh, they’ve spotted us! :Bia: Swim, Slipper, swim! :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: They followed Slipper. :Polvina: They won’t follow him for long. :Tubarina: We should leave while we can. :Ester: Wait a second, we can’t just leave Bia. We came down here to help her, remember? :Bia: Er, it’s too cold and dark for you here. You can’t stay. :Polvina: Well that’s what these starfish like, right? I think I’ve got it! :Bia: Got what? :Polvina: Ester, they want you to lead them to Salacia, so do it. :Ester: You’re kidding! :Polvina: Trust me, give them what they want. :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Bia: They’re back. :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: So there you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Your queen is displeased. :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: throat My friends, prepare to leave the Abysmal Kingdom. I will lead you to the world above. :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: No longer will it be Salacia. It will be the Starfish Empire! :Giant Starfish: in excitement :Tubarina: What have you done, Polvina? :Polvina: The only thing I could think of. :Bia: It works for me. :Ester: Follow your queen! :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: There it is! Salacia! It’s yours! :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Tubarina: I hope you’re right about this, Polvina. :Polvina: Any moment now. Watch! :Giant Starfish: then reeling back at the bright light :Ester: Don’t stop now, keep going! :Giant Starfish: then reeling back at the bright light :Ester: There’s too much light? :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: And it’s too warm for you? :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: But if you can’t live in Salacia, then you can’t take it over. :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: Alright then, as your queen, I order you to go back to the Ice Oceans and leave Bia and the Abysmal Kingdom alone. :Giant Starfish: gurgling :Ester: No, I can’t be your queen there. But if you’re good, I’ll come and visit. :Giant Starfish: as they leave :Ester: Goodbye, and remember, Bia’s palace is her home, not yours. :Giant Starfish: as they leave :Tubarina: They’re going home, just like that? :Ester: Polvina was right, we just had to give them what they wanted. :Bia: Thank you, Polvina! Thank you everyone. Come and visit again soon! :Polvina: We will. :Bia: Bye! :Girls: Bye! :Polvina: Did you like being queen, Ester? :Ester: It was fun for a little while, but to be honest, I’m just happy to be a princess again. :Tubarina: And you know what the best thing about being a princess is? :Ester: What? :Tubarina: You get to have friends like us, of course! :Girls: laughing